


Sleepy Mormon Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Short One Shot, eh idk what else to say except it's bad but i lov my BOIZ so deal with it, lov my boiz, this is v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin and Connor's morning cuddles.





	Sleepy Mormon Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello!
> 
> welcome to this (crappy) little one shot that i kind of like a lot for absolutely no reason other than it is mcpriceley and mcpriceley is Good™. actually <500 words though, so.
> 
> thanks for reading this far?? i guess?? long author's notes can be annoying so i'll just end it riiight here.

Connor opened his eyes and was greeted by the serene sleeping face of his boyfriend, Kevin.

He felt like the luckiest person in the world.

Reaching out with a tender smile on his face, he leaned forwards and gave Kevin a gentle kiss on the lips.  Kevin's eyelashes fluttered, tickling Connor's cheek.  He tried to stifle his giggle as warm, dark eyes met his, making his heart skip a beat.

"Good morning," Connor whispered shyly.  Kevin would  _never_ admit this to his already ecstatically in love boyfriend, but he loved seeing him first thing in the morning.  His ruffled gingery hair, his sleepy but happy gaze...  Kevin quickly wrapped an arm around Connor's waist and yanked him towards him, kissing him more deeply.

Connor flushed a deep red, squirming a little in his boyfriends tight grip.  After a few more moments, Kevin pulled back, snuggling his face into the nape of Connor's neck.

"Stop it, Kev, that tickles," Connor laughed, clutching Kevin's shirt tightly nonetheless.  He felt Kevin smile.

"Mmm, don't want to," Kevin responded, cheekily kissing Connor's collarbone.  The smaller man shivered, shutting his eyes.

"Do you really want to do this first thing in the morning?"  Connor's reply was breathy as he slowly stroked down Kevin's broad shoulders, flinching when he felt a soft lick from the other man.  Kevin merely groaned in reply, lifting his face from what was definitely his second favourite kissing spot, after Connor's face.

Kevin was nearly overcome right there as he stared at his boyfriend's blushing face.

Connor's cheeks were tinted a rosy red, his eyes drooping shut as he breathed heavily.  His already messy hair was even more tangled and he was wearing one of Kevin's Disney shirts, hinting at the delicacy of his bones beneath the thin fabric.  His thin arms were now resting around Kevin's neck, slowly tightening, and the t-shirt had ridden up at his waist to reveal a smooth hipbone.

However, it wasn't all of this that really made Kevin want to grab his boyfriend and screw him senseless.

No.

It was the tiniest smirk curling on his lips, as if he knew exactly what Kevin was thinking.

Just then, Connor's tongue darted out to lick his lips.

A deeper groan was dragged from Kevin's throat and his entire body was taut and tense as he considered his options.  Stay in bed all day with his relentlessly attractive boyfriend, or actually get up and go out?

He gave Connor a quick peck before shooting out of bed.

" _Kevin_ ," Connor whined, grabbing the blankets.

"Sorry, Con, I've got stuff to do today."

"What about me?"

The childish pout on Connor's face only served to aggravate Kevin further.  He walked back to the bed and flicked Connor's forehead, smiling warmly.

"Don't worry, we can continue later."

And continue they did.


End file.
